Las Mil Y Una Noches ((PARO))
by RainbowYandere
Summary: OneShots por pedido. Acepto cualquier pareja (solo hay 5 que no acepto, pero como no son las mas comunes, no hay necesidad de especificar) y cualquier personaje (OCs incluidos).
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenos días a todas!

Estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió hacer esto, porque tenía ganas de escribir algo es español pero no se me ocurría nada para hacer una historia decente, así que espero sus reviews/peticiones.

**¿Cómo funciona?** Ustedes simplemente me escriben que quieren y, si me gusta la idea, lo escribo.

Acepto de todo (cualquier pareja, cualquier situación, mpreg, incluso fluff si les molesta la idea de sexo).

Pueden enviarme todos los detalles que quieran. Si me escriben solamente, por ejemplo, "Sufin" o el nombre de cualquier otra pareja, yo haré el resto. Si me envían "Usuk con insinuaciones a Fruk, sobre una mesa en la cocina de la casa de Matthew, iluminado por la luz de las velas mientras suena 1D en el fondo, con Kumajiro comiendo helado sobre el techo" (por decir), también se los escribo. ¿"Bulgaria vestido de Eren"? Todo.

La idea es no descartar ninguna idea :)

_Pero, el que avisa no traiciona, tengo todo el derecho de negarme a la propuesta si no me gusta. _

**Desde ya agradezco que se hayan leído todo esto y espero sus peticiones~!**

PD: los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. No pienso escribir eso todos los capítulos.


	2. Noche 1 - Rusame

Resumen: Estados Unidos y Rusia acompañan a sus jefes a una reunión. Con resultados sexuales.

_Para **SalyKon**, quien pidió Rusame durante la Guerra Fría. ¡Espero que te guste~!_

* * *

Durante los últimos meses Alfred se encontraba en un constante momento de tensión. Debería sentirse feliz, se había convertido en una potencia, ganado la guerra y sus acciones tenían bastante repercusión mundialmente, mas no. Había algo que le molestaba constantemente: Iván.

Iván Braginski, de la Unión Soviética.

Durante los últimos años en la Segunda Guerra Mundial habían discutido sobre cosas triviales, como por qué lado invadir Alemania, cómo lograr que Japón se retirara; en fin, cosas sencillas, más aún así no podía quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de que había algo fuera de lugar. Había algo en el ruso que le causaba inquietud. Estaba seguro que su altura esta involucrada, pero ese no era el punto.

La forma en que hablaba, su forma de actuar, _cuando le hablaba,_ todo eso hacia que tuviera sospechas de él. Cuando se trataba de la guerra, ambos acordaban: llegar, atacar, marcharse; mas en el resto de las situaciones, no había ni un solo momento en el que se pusieran de acuerdo.

De acuerdo... _Tal vez_ estuviera un poco enamorado del ruso. Tal vez. Solo un poco.

El estadounidense se pasaba noches enteras pensando qué tendría el ruso en su cabeza, en su forma de pensar, su forma de ver el mundo. A veces salía de la cama y caminaba alrededor de la casa, otras veces se vestía y se iba al parque.

Recordaba con un poco de gracia esas noches frías, en donde se levantaría a la dos de la mañana para caminar por las heladas calles de Nueva York, las ventanas escarchadas y esa constante nube de vapor tibio cada vez que respiraba, solamente para sentarse en un bar para tomar un café, mirando hacia la ventana pensando en la nada.

También aquellas llamadas que de vez en cuando hacía, preguntando cosas triviales, a las cuales aún así el ruso se las tomaba con humor y se las contestaba. Incluso hubo una vez que su jefe le había pedido llamar pidiendo preservativos. Nunca supo el por qué, pero aún así fue gracioso.

Mas aun así no podía dejar de pensar (y sorprenderse) de lo que había empezado como una llamada de broma termino como una rutina. Mínimo una vez por semana llamaría a su casa para conversar sobre el primer tema que se le ocurriera. A Iván le encantaba recibir llamadas, porque le mejoraban su inglés (y porque se sentía querido, pero esa parte Alfred la ignoró las primeras veces). Buscaba un horario en los que ambos concordaran, y allí empezarían a hablar. Había veces en las que hasta le resultaba relajante llamarle. Hablarle por teléfono era completamente diferente a hacerlo en cara. Sin su altura prepotente, sus ojos violetas que estaba seguro que lo estaban analizando de pies a cabeza y esa sonrisa que de vez en cuando daba, era sencillo hablarle. Aun así había momentos en los que la voz del euroasiático le helaba la sangre, o esas pequeñas risillas que daba, pero se podían pasar por alto.

También hubo un día, en los primeros en los que llamaba a Iván, en dónde accidentalmente llamó a las cinco de la mañana en Rusia. Nunca olvidaría ese gruñido con el que le contestaron, tan fuerte y parecido al de un oso que empezó a reírse y cortó... Al siguiente día se buscaba el origen de la llamada en Rusia, y hasta incluso ofrecían recompensa por quien lo hizo, vivo o muerto, pero esa era otra historia.

¿Por qué recordaba todo esto, se preguntarán? Simple: porque ahora se encontraba sentado junto a susodicha persona.

Alfred se había levantado bien temprano para acompañar a su jefe en un viaje para hacer una reunión con el jefe de la Unión Soviética. Estaba abrigado hasta Nantucket y tenía sueño. Y lo peor es que no tenían reservado ningún hotel (Si es que había. Alfred desconfiaba que hubiera algo allí), por lo que posiblemente apenas terminase la reunión tuvieran que volver a hacer ese viaje congelante y agotador de regreso a su hogar. Este día no se veía muy productivo.

Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar lo típico de cada reunión: que sentaran a las naciones en sillas pequeñas como si fueran niños que esperaran que los 'adultos' terminaran de hablar.

Aquí estaba, sentado junto al ruso, en una silla metálica que estaba casi tan helada como si hubiese estado a la intemperie toda la noche, a pesar de que la habitación contaba con estufa, mirando como sus jefes discutían con orgullo.

Sopló sus manos enguantadas y las empezó a frotar, esperando que se le fuera el frío. _Shit_, pensó, _¿por qué soy el único que nota este frío?_. Giró su vista hacia Rusia, quien estaba contemplando aburrido la discusión como si fuera algo normal. Notó que su bufanda le cubría hasta la nariz. Miró su propia bufanda y empezó a intentar que le llegara hasta, mínimo, la barbilla.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de agonía, Rusia se volteó hacia él y se la acomodó. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, incapaces de decir algo.

"Gracias" murmuró el estadounidense. Iván no le respondió, mas hizo un 'mm' de satisfacción, sus ojos iluminándose infantilmente. El resto de la reunión se la pasaron mirándose de vez en cuando, alguna que otra sonrisa cuando lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

Las últimas veces Iván ni siquiera se daba vuelta, se quedaba observándolo de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa haciéndose mas visible. Alfred tosió nervioso, un calor desconocido apareciendo en sus mejillas.

"Je je" rió le ruso, picándole una mejilla.

"¡Alfred!" gritó su jefe. La nación dio vuelta de casi un salto. "Yo y este_ señor_ iremos a discutir alguna cosa o dos sobre gobierno y estado afuera. Ustedes dos quédense aquí y no hagan nada. En cuanto vuelva, regresamos a América" ordenó amargamente, levantándose de golpe y caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

_Oh no, la reunión. _Se había olvidado completamente de por qué estaba allí. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se perdió de algo importante?_. _Se giró hacia el euroasiático, cuyo jefe le gritaba un par de cosas en ruso, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento, una tensión creciendo entre ellos.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Van a pelear afuera. Vuelven alrededor de una hora" le informó el ruso.

"Oh"

"Mmhm"

"Esos dos..." suspiró Alfred. ", siempre peleando."

"_Da_"

"Sí"

"Je"

"Ja"

Continuaron así por unos buenos cinco minutos, acomodándose en sus asientos. Ambos miraban hacia adelante, de vez en cuando volteando hacia el otro. La tensión crecía con cada segundo de silencio.

Iván bajó la vista hacia Alfred por lo que parecía ser la 14ava vez en lo que iba de la reunión, pero no le interesaba cuantas veces lo haga. Su vista se detenía en sus rasgos. _Alfred es una buena persona_, pensó, _y muy apuesto también. _Lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, en especial el rostro; esa tez perfecta, su cabello rubio, tan puro como el oro, sus lentes, los cuales ocultaban esos preciosos ojos azules, sus labios, los cuales se movían nerviosamente...

"¿Por qué estás nervioso?" le preguntó, rozándole la barbilla con los dedos.

"¿Eh?" Alfred se sonrojó. "Por... Por nada"

"¿En serio?" continuó el ruso, su dedo subiendo hacia su labio inferior, acariciándolo suavemente.

"Rusia... Deja eso" intentó deshacerse del dedo, pero no lo logró. El euroasiático lo tomó de la barbilla, ahora acariciándole con el pulgar. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. "¿Qué, acaso te gusto que me tocas tanto?"

Iván se quedó quieto un momento, antes de reírse infantilmente. Alfred se sorprendió, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Eso es un sí? ¿T-t-te gusto?" sentía un calor extraño en la cara. "¿¡Yo?!"

"Ji ji, tal vez"

"¿¡'Tal vez'?! ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!"

El ojivioleta continuó sonriendo. Ante la falta de respuesta, Alfred se tiró hacia delante y le besó. Así como sus labios se conectaron, se separaron.

"A-América" Rusia se sonrojó, orejas y nariz incluidas. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No sé"

El mas alto sonrió. "Si eso querías, me lo hubieses dicho" dejó su rostro para acomodarle unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Alfred cerró los ojos, esperando otro beso.

Nada.

Solo oyó la risita del de bufanda blanca.

"¿Qué haces, Alfred?" le preguntó. "Quieres un beso" pensó en voz alta, más una afirmación que una pregunta. El nombrado abrió los ojos, sus labio ya secos por haber esperado por un beso. "Tienes que pedir por eso"

"Quiero" respondió el americano.

"¿Quieres _qué_?" le solicitó, su sonrisa volviéndose lasciva.

Alfred se mordió el labio intentando no reírse. No iba a caer en el juego del ruso... si es que éste le estaba haciendo un juego; así que decidió hacer las cosas a 'su manera': "¡Mira, un avión!"

El despistado de Iván giró hacia el punto imaginario que señalaba el de anteojos, solo para ser sorprendido por un beso.

Se separaron nuevamente, la respiración de Alfred ahora agitada. El otro sacudía la cabeza en forma negativa.

"Muy mal, América, debes pedir las cosas primero" habló, antes de tomar al ojiazul de la cadera con ambas manos y traerlo hacia su silla. "Creo que tendré que enseñarte cómo pedir~"

Alfred se quedó impresionado ante la fuerza del euroasiático, que lo sacó de su asiento para que se sentara en su regazo. Entrelazó ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura, quedando frente a frente. Tragó saliva ante la mirada del ojivioleta. Estaba emocionado.

"Ahora, ¿cómo se dice?" la voz de Rusia era demandante, causándole al menor un ligero escalofrío que le sacó una sonrisa.

"¿En serio crees que eso va a funcionar?" le cuestionó, enarcando las cejas, acercándose para besarle nuevamente; mas el ruso se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que los labios del americano terminaran aterrizando en la punta de su nariz.

"Veo que no entiendes del modo fácil..." lo tomó del cabello, trayéndole hacia delante. "Vamos a corregir eso~" le susurró, besándole una vez mas.

* * *

"I-Iván" gimió Alfred al sentir que estaba siendo levantado. El nombrado volvió a unir sus labios mientras trataba de sentar a Alfred sobre el escritorio, sus manos firmemente tomando al menor de los muslos, cuidadoso de no subir las manos. "Po... ¿por qué aquí?"

"Más espacio" le respondió el ruso, un '¡Misión cumplida!' apareciendo en su mente al dejar con éxito al estadounidense sobre la mesa.

A pesar de querer continuar con la sesión de besos, retiró sus manos de las piernas de Alfred y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Quieres parar? No sé cuando volverán nuestros jefes; además, te ves... nervioso"

"Te preocupas demasiado" el estadounidense rodó los ojos, agarrando al mayor por la bufanda, haciendo que terminara arriba suyo sobre el escritorio.

"Entonces, ¿puedo continuar?" Iván quería saber que Alfred estaba de acuerdo con esto, quería escuchar ese 'sí'.

"_Yes, baby_" murmuró el de anteojos, su sonrisa volviéndose inconscientemente seductora.

El euroasiático sonrió, su sonrojo haciéndose cada vez mas notable. Volvió a besar a Alfred, esta vez en el cuello. Un gemido se le escapó, mas ninguno paró. Los fríos labios de Iván seguían en su cuello, el contraste entre ellos y su calor corporal haciendo que el rubio diera unos pequeño espasmos, sus ruidos creciendo a medida que bajaban. Al americano le hacía recordar a aquella vez...

Rusia se dedicaba a besar a Alfred. En el cuello, la boca, la frente, el mentón, debajo del éste. Todo el abrigo que el gringo traía encima le parecía un poco excesivo, así que empezó a removérselo. Empezó con la (patética) bufanda, continuó con los guantes de lana, lo que parecía ser una chaqueta exageradamente grande, con interior de piel sintética y un suéter feo. "¿No tienes calor, América?" le repetía, desvistiéndolo.

"Y tú lo dices, solo vestido con sobretodo y una bufanda. Por algo tus manos están tan frías aunque estés usando guantes"

"¿Eh?" Iván paró, mirándolo sorprendido. "¿M-manos frías? ¿No... no te gustan?"

"¡No, no, no, eso no era lo que quise decir!" se disculpó, tomándole las manos y besándolas, sin idea de que mas hacer. Le quitó los guantes y entrelazó sus dedos. Sus manos _sí_ estaban frías, pero le gustaban así. Y se lo hizo saber.

_Oh_, pensó Rusia, mirándolas, una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. "Si tanto te gustan que estén frías... ¿Puedo... seguir tocándote?"

"..." Alfred se mordió el labio. Iván se veía muy tierno sonrojado. Incluso le hacía recordar cuando... Se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó apenas lo suficiente como para que quedara por debajo de su bóxer. Cuando el ruso intentó bajárselo por completo, ya que pensaba que el otro le gustaría _más espacio,_ él lo paró, mirando hacia la puerta; "No nos saquemos todo..."

El ruso comprendió y se abrió el sobretodo y bajó el cierre de sus pantalones beige. "Un momento..." le dijo, dejando al rubio por un momento, yendo hacia un estante donde había varias cajas.

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas que habrá condones en una sala de reunio...nes...?"

"_Da_!" afirmó el ruso, mostrándole el envoltorio al otro, haciendo que se quedara mudo. "¿'Extra lubricado' está bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga uno para ti también?" el menor asintió en silencio. "Ahora, volvamos con lo que estábamos~"

"¿Por qué tienen condones en lugares como este?" pensó en voz alta el americano, observando como su compañero volvía alegremente al escritorio. Miró incómodo hacia sus pantalones abiertos que dejaban ver el su ropa interior negra que cubría su... "No te lo pongas todavía". Se bajó de donde estaba y se puso de rodillas frente al ruso, tragando saliva.

Le desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y se quedó observando, sus manos firmemente agarradas a la tela, hasta que finalmente deshizo los botones de sus bóxer negros y sacó su miembro, el cual se estaba poniendo duro. Estaba preparado para hacerlo, a pesar de que no se acordara mucho de cómo. Entrecerró los ojos y besó la punta. Continuó con los besos por toda la extensión, deteniéndose al final para volver hacia arriba con una lamida. Iván gimió. Un gemido grueso de placer. Alfred podía sentirse a si mismo excitándose. Quería mas gemidos así, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo metió en la boca. Se sentía raro, pero el gemido que dio el euroasiático lo hacía genial. Continuó moviendo su cabeza, cada gemido, _esos gemidos varoniles que daba mientras lo tomaba del cabello_, hacían que se pusiera duro.

Rusia le levantó suavemente el rostro. Ahí Alfred se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando todo el rato, su cara entre contenta y excitada. "Traga."

* * *

"Me encanta que estés tan dispuesto, América~" comentó el mayor, observándolo.

Alfred se mordió el labio. Estaba apoyado contra el escritorio, dándole la espalda, su bóxer bajado hasta sus rodillas.

Iván acarició con la yema de sus dedos la entrada del rubio. Su respiración se agitaba. Él insertó un dedo, preparando terreno. Lo insertó rápidamente, haciendo que el otro cerrara los puños con fuerza.

"¿Es esta tu primera vez?" le preguntó curioso moviendo su dedo en círculos. Sintió como Alfred se ponía tenso. "¿No?" se acercó a su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente. "Cuando terminemos dime quién estuvo mejor~". Observó como Alfred miraba nervioso hacia el escritorio.

Metió el segundo dedo.

* * *

Alfred se remordía los labios. Los dedos de Iván se sentían tan fríos comparados con su calor interno; ese contraste lo volvía loco. Sentía el aliento del ruso contra su nuca, de vez en cuando dejándole besos que estaba seguro dejarían marcas.

"Ey, Iván, dame el condón" pidió entre gemidos. Escuchó como el nombrado buscaba con la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo de su sobretodo.

Estiró su brazo hasta llegar al paquete, lo abrió y empezó a colocárselo. Sintió como el de atrás retiraba sus dedos. ¿Cuántos habría metido?. Luego escuchó el mismo ruido de apertura.

"Voy a entrar." Lo tomó de la cadera, elevándolo un poco.

Asintió. Mas ahogó un grito al sentir al mayor.

Luego de un momento, comenzaron las embestidas. Hacía calor en la habitación, o al menos eso creían. Todo lo que escuchaban eran sus gemidos y, de vez, en cuando el escritorio siendo empujado.

Alfred cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era demasiado placer para él. Apretaba sus puños, una mezcla de sentimientos llenándolo, gimiendo cada vez mas alto. Bajó su mano hacia su erección y empezó a masturbarse. Los anteojos se le cayeron.

Oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo, seguido por alguien tocando la puerta en la oficina de al lado.

"Mierda" exclamó Alfred, tapándose la boca al terminar de decirlo. Iván ni se inmutó, continuando con lo suyo. Lo único que hizo fue reducir sus gemidos a gruñidos leves, alzando la pierna del estadounidense. "Nos van a descubrir"

Eso los excitaba a ambos, la posibilidad de que sean descubiertos; el que alguien abra esa puerta por accidente y se los encuentra a ambos en esa posición, sudados y gimiendo; el meterse en problemas. Quién sabía lo que pasaría...

El rubio sintió como las embestidas del otro se hacían mas potentes.

"Muy mal Rusia, nos van a atrapar" esbozó una sonrisa lasciva. "_Ah_, si nos descubrieran así, yo contra este escritorio mientras tú me metes tu- _Ah_... Nos van a castigar. _Bad boy_\- _Oh, fuck_"

"América... voy a..." gimió, apretándole la pierna.

"¡Sí, hazlo!" gritó el rubio, sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo.

Ambos dejaron escapar un último gemido, Iván clavando sus uñas en la pierna de su compañero. Salió de él y se dejó caer sentado al piso, intentado recuperar el aliento.

"Eso fue intenso" comentó Alfred, quedando boca arriba sobre la superficie tibia de madera. El otro asintió.

* * *

"Estúpido americano" murmuró el ruso, abriendo la puerta, dicho presidente esperando pacientemente a que abriera la puerta.

_¿Es que ni siquiera puede abrir una misera puerta?_ pensó, golpeteando el suelo con su pie. Quería encontrar a su muchacho Alfred y largarse lo más rápido posible de ese continente, no sin antes darle una visita a Francia e Inglaterra, claro.

La puerta hizo un 'click' y se abrió. Apenas entró el euroasiático se metió él. "¡Alfred, toma lo que sea que trajiste y vayámonos de aquí!"

"Enseguida voy" le respondió el nombrado, esperando a que Iván terminara de acomodarle su bufanda, ocultando los chupones.

Ambos jefes observaron a las naciones. Se veían tan tranquilos y cordiales, arreglándose la ropa y los peinados. _Parece que le enseñó algo de modales a ese imbécil,_ pensaron ambos.

"Listo" anunció el estadounidense, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Iván se paró y lo acompañó.

"Seguirás llamando, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, cerrándole el cierre de su abrigo.

"Por supuesto" le respondió el rubio con su alegría normal. Iván esbozó una sonrisa. _Es tierno_, pensó, _sólo le falta alguna frase tonta sobre superhéroes_... "Después de todo, un héroe no debe perder el contacto" _Y ahí está._

Iván lo dio un beso rápido en los labios, dejándolo confundido. Sus jefes lo miraron confundidos.

Antes de que el otro hablara, se dio la vuelta y le explicó, antes de marcharse.

"Así nos saludamos en Rusia."

* * *

_¡Eeeehhhh, terminé! Perdón por tardar tanto, Mayo fue un mes raro, pero ahora en Junio voy a tener mas tiempo libre :D_

_Primera vez que escribo un Rusame. Creo que Alfred me quedó un poco... pasivo, pero la verdad es difícil escribir a los personajes tal cual son en este tipo de historias._

_¡Muchas gracias a las que dejaron reviews!_


	3. Noche 2 - Ruslat

Resumen: (Tipo de continuación para la historia anterior) Rusia regresa a su casa y es recibido por Letonia.

(Ruslat [hard] con menciones de Rochu y referencias a Rusia x otros)

_Para **Arakne**, que pidió una historia con poliamor. _

_Fue un poco difícil, pero decidí elegir a Iván porque se conectaba con la historia anterior y... porque tengo, mínimo, tres parejas favoritas para él. ¡Espero que te guste!_

_Advierto, quedó un poco... duro. (Lean la nota del final)_

* * *

La primavera estaba llegando; El clima empezaba a entibiarse, los primeros brotes apareciendo. La nieve se iba derritiendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Algunos animales empezaban a salir de sus escondites, estirándose y sacudiéndose después de haber hibernado tanto tiempo. Las huellas de pisadas se humedecían a medida que eran dejadas y se podía escuchar el cantar de las primeras aves que regresaban a tierra.

Un par de ojos violetas observaban como un barco norteamericano abandonaba el puerto.

Una vez que el barco zarpó, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Entró una vez mas a la oficina y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar lo que había pasado allí hace unos momentos. Tomó unos pocos papeles que debía terminar y cerró la puerta con llave.

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. _Podría ir a visitar a Yao_, pensó, caminando hacia la salida, _podríamos tomar un poco de té. Da, el té nunca viene mal._ Miró a un grupo de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban sentados jugando a las cartas. Se asustaron al verlo llegar 'de repente'.

El ruso suspiró. No daba tanto miedo ¿verdad?. No le gustaba que cada persona con la que hablara estuviera al borde de las lágrimas solo porque no se veía muy 'amigable'. _Bueno, no todo el mundo_, intentó animarse a si mismo. _Yao-Yao últimamente me recibe con una sonrisa y los Bálticos están siendo mas amables conmigo. _Esbozó una sonrisa, acomodándose su bufanda. _Qué lindo es vivir todos juntos~. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que Yao venga con nosotros..._ Cerró la puerta del edificio y miró al cielo. _Tal vez otro día._

Emprendió el camino a su casa, saludando a todas las personas con las que se encontraba, tan feliz que no le importó si le devolvían la cortesía o no.

* * *

"¡Jaque mate!" exclamó el estonio, colocando al alfil frente al rey.

"Oh" suspiró Bielorrusia, sus ojos monótonos observando el tablero. "Buen partido. El mejor que he jugado hoy"

"¿En serio?" preguntó con orgullo Eduard, acomodándose sus anteojos innecesariamente. "Pues déjame decirte que tú no has estado nada mal" le extendió la mano en cortesía, más la ojivioleta la ignoró.

"¡El pan está listo!" anunció Ucrania desde la cocina, asomándose al salón. "Creo que es el mejor que he hecho" unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se le escapaban de sus ojos celestes. "No puedo esperar a que nos reunamos todos a comerlo."

Toris entró por la puerta trasera, una ligera sonrisa adornándole el rostro. "Ya llegué" saludó, dejando su abrigo en el perchero. "Por suerte no había mucha gente en el correo". Se sentó en el sillón, mirando por la ventana. "Ah, el invierno está terminando. Feliks ya debe estar preparando su colección de temporada" murmuró, cerrando los ojos y pensando en el polaco.

Raivis abrió la puerta principal, limpiándose los pies antes de entrar. El resto lo saludó, reuniéndose en la sala. "El Sr. Rusia llegará pronto. Lo vi caminando mientras estaba afuera".

Las naciones empezaron a arreglarse. Lituania se paró frente a la puerta, suspirando porque apenas había regresado; Estonia y Letonia se pararon junto a él; Ucrania se limpió las manos y Bielorrusia se peinó y se maquilló un poco.

"¡Buenos días señor Rusia!" saludaron al unísono al verlo entrar.

"Oh, hola a todos~" les devolvió el saludo el ruso, sonriendo alegremente. Era tan lindo vivir todos juntos.

"¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?" preguntó Eduard, colocando el sombrero del recién llegado en la mesa.

"Muy bien~ Su jefe se marchó corriendo hacia su barco de regreso a su país" respondió, quitándose el abrigo, el cual Lituania colgó en el perchero, quien murmuraba '¡Buen trabajo!'. "¿Y ustedes?"

"¡Hice pan!" comentó la ucraniana, una gran sonrisa en espera de que al otro le agradara.

"¡Qué bien!"

"Traje vodka" anunció el letón, escondiéndose un poco dentro su chaqueta.

"¡Excelente!" respondió, revolviéndole un poco el pelo._ Es tan gracioso cuando se pone a temblar así_. "Veo que todos hicieron mucho mientras no estaba... ¿Y tú, Natalia?"

"Nada" respondió, arreglándose su moño.

"¡Muy bien, me encanta que estén tan motivados!" manifestó, dando un pequeño aplauso. "¿Tienes puesto maquillaje? Me gusta ese color~"

Su hermana se sonrojó un poco, un ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Mañana iría al pueblo a comprar más.

"¿Están jugando ajedrez?" preguntó el mayor, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el tablero.

_Tener amigos es tan lindo._

* * *

Rusia cerró la puerta de su habitación. Había sido un día bastante largo.

Dejó su sobretodo doblado sobre la mesa y se quitó las botas. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia la nada por unos instantes, volteándose cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.

"Oh, hola Raivis"

"...Hola" saludó la nación, de pie contra la puerta, esperando.

"Pasa" le sonrió, dejando sus pantalones junto con su sobretodo y su camisa. "¿Vienes a dormir aquí hoy?"

El letón asintió, sentándose lentamente en su cama. Empezó a jugar con los botones de su pijama, mirando hacia el piso.

"Quería... hablar." El ruso lo miró confundido. "Sobre... lo que dijiste hoy sobre... la reunión"

"¿Oh? ¡Ah, sobre Estados Unidos!" exclamó, tapándose con las sábanas. "¿Qué pasó con él?"

"Lo... Lo mismo quería preguntar" tragó saliva. "Dijiste que todo había ido _sumamente_ bien... Y tú normalmente dices eso cuando... cuando..."

El ruso ladeó la cabeza, pensante. "Oh, Raivis, no seas así" puso un brazo alrededor de él. "Tú sabes cómo son las cosas."

"Sí. Es que... puedo aceptar lo del señor China, pero..." el mayor le puso una mano en la cabeza, acomodándole el cabello. "No estoy muy seguro si..."

"Te estás preocupando por cosas insignificantes" le interrumpió, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. "Solo porque esté en una relación abierta no significa que aprecie a alguien más que al resto"

Letonia no estaba muy seguro de esas palabras. Tal vez eran una mentira, tal vez no. No sabía. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que cada cual pudiera ver a quien quiera, pero le parecía muy egoísta pedirle que estuvieran sólo ellos dos juntos... Y posiblemente si lo pedía, tendría que explicárselo al resto de los que vivían con ellos, y no podría soportarlo. Lo que podrían decir sobre él...

"¿V-vas a dormir ahora?" le preguntó a su jefe, el cual ya estaba completamente acostado.

"Estoy esperando a que digas algo mas antes de cerrar los ojos"

"No... no te duermas ahora." Cayó todas las voces en su cabeza y se sentó sobre las piernas del más alto. "Ya no... pasamos m-mucho tiempo juntos"

El ojivioleta se sentó, tomando a Raivis de la cintura para que se pusiera cómodo. "Entonces mañana estaremos juntos, _da_?"

El europeo sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Sintió la bufanda contra su frente, mas no iba a decir nada. Sabía que a él no le gustaba quitársela. "No quiero dormir todavía" le susurró, abrazándolo por el cuello.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer en cambio?" preguntó inocentemente el euroasiático, quien recibió un beso como respuesta. Correspondió al beso, cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos recorrían su cabello, suave y enrulado.

Se separaron al sentir que les faltaba aire. "Quedémonos así" le pidió al sentir que Iván empezaba a elevarlo para recostarlo contra la cama. El otro obedeció, dejando sus manos aferradas a su cadera. Se unieron en otro beso, que se iba intensificando a medida que las manos de ambos subían y bajaban.

Una vez mas, al quedarse sin aire, se separaron. Los dedos de Letonia empezaron a jugar con el borde de la camisa de Rusia, yendo directamente hacia donde terminaba, levantándola lentamente hasta quitársela por completo. Ahora sus dedos recorrían su torso desnudo, dejando nada sin tocar.

Por su lado, Iván le acariciaba la espalda, haciéndole pequeños masajes con el pulgar. Ahogó un gemido, sus manos tomándolo del pelo.

"¿Puedo?" le preguntó, sus manos ahora en el borde del pijama de Raivis, quién se quitó completamente todo, quedándose desnudo sobre su regazo con una sonrisa lasciva. "Tomaré eso como un sí" murmuró, acariciándole la espalda.

"Iván" gimió, estirando y señalándose el cuello. El nombrado entendió lo que quería, acercándose y empezando a besarlo y morderlo, dejando una ligera marca. "Fuerte"

Haciendo susodicho, empezó a morderlo más fuerte, la marca oscureciéndose, hasta que sintió sangre. Una vez terminó, continuó besándolo, subiendo desde su cuello hasta el mentón y de allí a su rostro, donde volvieron a unir sus labios.

Raivis dejó el torso de Iván para ir a sus pantalones, removiéndolos con un poco de esfuerzo, hasta que el mayor rompió el beso y ayudó a bajárselo, las piernas del letón impidiendo que se los quitara completamente. Una vez bajados todo lo posible, las finas manos del de rulos empezaron a tocar su miembro, masturbándole mientras se volvían a besar una y otra vez.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a subir a medida que gemían, Raivis empezando a refregarse contra las piernas del ruso.

"Por favor" pidió el ojiazul entre besos.

Iván insertó en seco un dedo en su entrada. El menor dio otro gemido, ya acostumbrado a que su compañero entrara con los dígitos sin lubricar. Simplemente le encantaba; podría empezar como algo un poco doloroso pero luego se sentía increíblemente bien, el placer causándole sensaciones que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, haciéndole pedir cada vez más.

Era una lástima que Rusia pudiera ver a otra gente. Él también podía, mas no quería. Quería ser sólo de él, y viceversa. El pensar que alguien más había estado con Iván, que alguien más le haya tocado, que le hayan hecho gemir, todo eso y mucho más, le molestaba profundamente. Quería hacer algo que nunca antes le hayan hecho, algo para que lo recuerde, algo único, sola y exclusivamente para ellos dos.

La sonrisa de Letonia se volvió oscura, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del euroasiático. "Rusia~" dijo, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de este. "Dime, ¿alguna vez has entrado en seco?"

"...No"

Sonriendo para sí mismo, el letón elevó sus caderas y se posicionó sobre el miembro del mayor. "Entonces te encantará~"

"Pero... Raivis... te dolerá"

"Esto es algo que solo haría por ti" le susurró, ignorando todo y bajando sobre el ruso.

Se mordió los labios, intentando no gritar, entreabriendo los ojos para poder verle la cara a Iván. Estaba sonrojado y gimiendo; sonrió con lujuria e intentó acostumbrarse a las punzadas que sentía en su parte baja. Tomó un poco de aire y empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento pero constante. Dejó escapar sus gemidos, mezclados con jadeos, sosteniéndose de los hombros del ruso, quien tenía sus manos aferradas a su delgada figura, para mantener el equilibrio.

Los gemidos del rubio lo volvían loco. Le encantaban. A medida que los soltaba, él bajaba, disfrutando cada centímetro de él, hasta el punto en donde ninguno de los dos podía resistir más y se corrieron, el menor acabando sobre el abdomen del otro.

Con un grito ahogado, sintió como Rusia lo elevaba, saliendo lentamente de él, y lo dejaba lentamente sobre la cama.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó una vez recuperado el aliento. "Eso debió doler. Puedo... traerte hielo o más mantas. Lo que quieras"

El letón no le respondió, solo se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y se acercó a él, listo para dormir a pesar de que apenas si sentía de la cadera para abajo.

Sin respuesta alguna, el ruso optó por hacer lo mismo y se tapó, abrazándolo. "Mañana iremos a jugar en la nieve~".

Letonia sonrió antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

"¡Vamos Raivis!" llamó el ruso, haciendo bolas de nieve alegremente. El día estaba soleado y el cielo despejado, perfecto para jugar a algo.

"V-voy" contestó la nación, bajando con cuidado las escaleras hacia el patio trasero. Le dolía todo, pero aún así iría afuera, ya que estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

"Pobre chico" comentó Lituania por lo bajo mientras limpiaba los restos del desayuno.

"¿Tú crees que el señor Rusia lo obliga a salir?" preguntó Estonia, guardando la vajilla. "Y viviría asustado si me pasaran cosas así"

Bielorrusia rodó los ojos, decidiendo concentrarse en sus uñas antes que en ese par que vivían asustados de su _muy_ querido hermano. No podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. "Hace mucho que no jugamos en la nieve" murmuró.

Había algo entre ellos dos, pero no estaba segura de qué.

* * *

_Y fin. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_La verdad, primera vez que escribo algo sobre le poliamor. Ha sido bastante interesante hacerlo. El problema, me parece, es que me centré mucho en los celos de Letonia... (Y que tal vez sea una de las poca que les gusta el ruslat yyyyyyyyy que esto quedó como yaoi demasiado hard yyyyyyyy no sé). Me disculpo si no quedó como esperabas._

_PD: el que es poliamoroso es Rusia. Espero se haya quedado bien y que no se hayan confundido._

_Letonia me quedó un poco fuera de personaje (u OoC, como le quieran decir), pero fue confirmado que es yandere... La verdad éste quedó salvaje XD_

_Cambiando de tema: el próximo lo subiré el 24 de este mes (o durante esa semana), ¿por qué? Porque ese día es el día del Spamano :D (Aunque creo que si el siguiente era sobre otra pareja aún así lo hubiese subido por ahí porque tardo mucho escribiendo)._

_Bueno, me despido. Nuevamente, espero que hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, muchas gracias a las que dejan reviews, y nos vemos en la próxima._


End file.
